Enteh
Enteh (エンテ Ente) is a playable character from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga and the heroine of Runan's route. She is the Shaman of Water and therefore can use the Ring of Reeve to transform into the holy Water Dragon, Muse (ミユース Miyūsu). Because she is one of the four shamans required to resurrect Gerxel, she is being pursued by Gwenchaos. Enteh holds significant importance in the story and is required to be deployed in all of the chapters in which she is available. If she is defeated, this will result in a Game Over. Profile Enteh's true identity is Maeve, the surviving princess of Reeve. After her birth, the royal court mage Naris discovered the holy markings of Muse on her body and kidnapped her, wishing to use her for his own political ambitions. He locked her in a room within the Temple of Water to hide her location. This resulted in her mother dying of grief and his wife committing suicide. One day, Maeve's whereabouts were discovered by Duke Glamdr of Razelia, who smuggled her out of the temple for three days. It was Glamdr gave her the name "Enteh" and introduced her to his son, Runan, who quickly befriended her. During one of the days, Enteh began crying out of fear that she would transform into Muse and kill people someday, and Runan comforted her by making a promise to always protect her. Eventually, Maeve was released and reinstated as the princess of Reeve when the Sage of Light, Mios, returned to Reeve and banished Naris. When the revived Zoa Empire invades Reeve, the Ring of Reeve falls into the hands of Gwenchaos, who uses it to control Enteh's mind. Gwenchaos forces her to transform into Muse and attack the peace conference at Nolzeria between Glamdr and Canaan's Prince Arless, killing both of them and prolonging the war. Afterwards, the Ring of Reeve is retrieved by the Octavas and Eisenbaha and entrusted to Clarice, while Enteh is sent into hiding in the Kingdom of Wellt. There, she settles in the village of Taurus and aids the people as a healer. When the bandit leader Yazam falls ill, Enteh selflessly treats his poison, only to be captured by him and later rescued by Barts. During the bandits' attack on Taurus, she reunites with Runan, whom she immediately recognizes. However, he does not recognize her at this moment, so she decides to keep her true identity as a secret. From this point on, she accompanies him as a companion and a healer for his army. In this chapter, she can also recruit her admirer Plum, who wishes to travel with her. Before Map 4 begins, she meets Mahter, who has been sent on a mission by Eisenbaha to escort her back to the Temple of Mars. However, Enteh decides to remain at Runan's side, and because he agrees to escort her to the temple, Mahter joins his army to continue her mission. Once they arrive at the Temple of Mars, where a battle between the resident mages and the Gerxel Church is happening, she runs ahead of Runan's army and encounters Maruju, who has been ordered by Sylpheeze to protect her. After the battle is resolved, she meets with Eisebaha, who dies telling her to never give in to evil. When Maruju expresses his regret for running from the battle, Enteh reminds him that he would not have stood a change against Gwenchaos and tells him to think about how Sylpheeze would react if he had died. After he mentions that she has always been distant from him, it is revealed that she sees Maruju as a younger brother, which angers him because he wants her to see him as a man instead. This causes them to be on rather poor terms for some time, as Maruju tells Enteh that he wants nothing to do with her and that she can be protected by Runan instead. At the end of Map 8, Enteh warns Katri that she must never lose the Ring of Salia because the next person who obtains it can use it to control her mind. When Runan asks her how she has such knowledge about this matter, she promises to him that she will explain everything eventually. Before Map 9, she finds Meriah at Marl Harbor and recruits her into Runan's army with his approval. If Maruju is sent with Runan after the first route split, she will give the ☆Tome of Reeve to him if they visit Free Sene City after Map 17. During the second intermission, she reunites with Rishel, whom she has been worried about since he vanished two years prior the storyline. After the liberation of Reeve from the Canaan forces headed by Julius, Enteh's true identity is revealed and she is again reinstated as heir to the throne of Reeve. This causes a fight between her and Runan, as he knew that she was the friend from the past and has been angered by both her refusal to reveal herself and her suddenly leaving him years before. Before Map 37 begins, she reveals to Runan that she killed his father and destroyed Nolzeria. When he tells her that it was Muse rather than her who did it, she claims that she is cursed to bring misfortune to others and that the world would be a better place if she had not been born. Following this, they part ways as he marches to meet with Arless's son, Sennet, at Nolzeria. Fearful for Runan's safety, Enteh follows him in secret and transforms into Muse in order to protect him from a controlled Rakis. After the battle, she gives the Ring of Reeve to Runan and begins on a solo mission to rescue Neyfa, but ends up being kidnapped by Nefka, who hands her over to Gwenchaos. During the sacrificial ritual, she tells Gwenchaos that Teeta would never have wished for his crusade against humanity and asks why he does not allow her to rest in peace. When Gwenchaos asks her if she would do anything for Runan, she says that she would never sell her soul to darkness, even for the sake of love, and he responds by claiming that she does not understand true love. Despite Runan's attempts to rescue her, she is ultimately sacrificed to Gerxel alongside Neyfa and Katri. After Gwenchaos's transformation into Gerxel and his death at the hands of Runan, Sennet, Holmes, and Tia, Enteh and the other shamans are revived by Miradona. As the last heir, Enteh is immediately betrothed to one of the surviving nobles of Reeve in order to continue the royal bloodline. However, she elopes with Runan in secret and joins him alongside Holmes, Katri, and Shigen aboard the Sea Lion as it sets off for parts unknown. While aboard the boat, she asks Runan to address her as Maeve, which means "seagull" in the language of the people of Jugd. She also mentions that she cried when Eugen told her that her mother gave her the name "Maeve" and expresses her shame for once hating it. Personality Enteh is a selfless, kindhearted, and mature fifteen-year-old girl who is admired by others because she seems to be fearless and never expects anyone to repay her. She has a tendency to keep secrets, making her appear as distant and mysterious. She also has low self-confidence, as shown by her reaction when Barts compliments her by favorably comparing her to Plum. This can also be seen in her conversation with Runan before Map 37, in which she claims that she is cursed to bring pain to others. She would do almost anything for Runan because she deeply loves him. In-Game Recruitment Automatically from the start of Map 2. Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |0% |30% |20% |25% |30% |50% |5% |0% |} Supports *Runan *Meriah *Maruju *Rishel Overall Enteh is the first healer to be recruited and she has exclusive access to the ☆Memory Staff, which allows her to permanently save in the middle of a chapter. She is required to be used in many of Runan's chapters and must be protected from harm, as her death will result in a Game Over. Her weapon level is high, granting her access to a wide variety to staves. Her magic is decent as well, but her speed and luck are rather low, so her evasion will not be particularly great. Along with her poor HP and defense, she will often need to be kept behind your main force. She is very good at using Far-Healing Staves, as they allow her to heal without putting herself in danger. During the one chapter that she has the Ring of Reeve equipped, she has extremely powerful offense and high durability. Gallery File:Enteh.jpg|Artwork of Enteh. File:Enteh (novelization).jpg|Artwork of Enteh from the novelization File:past.png|A young Enteh with Runan. File:Enteh_(Sad).png|Enteh's portrait in her royal garments File:Enteh_(Meave_Maiden).jpg|Unused portrait File:Enteh_(Princess_of_Reeve).png|Unused portrait. Enteh battle.png|Enteh's battle model File:ミユース.png|Enteh, as seen in battle when transformed.